


Kickstart My Heart

by h0neyBlade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Physical Abuse, Protective Aomine Daiki, Smut, Winter Cup, collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyBlade/pseuds/h0neyBlade
Summary: After losing in the first round of the Winter Cup, Aomine meets someone who adores him just as much as Satsuki adores Tetsu. He can't help but to adore her - even if his team mates are riding his ass about the interaction they had.





	1. Seirin vs Tōō

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about two years since I've written anything so please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy this story - because to be honest it doesnt have a plot pre written out, I'm just kind of going with the flow. Although Aomine isn't my absolute favorite character in the series, I have been liking him a lot recently so boom, Aomine story lol. At some point, there will be some smutty smut and all that fun stuff - tags will be added as I go considering this has no legit plot as of yet. 
> 
> Oh! I know in the anime and manga, everyone is in high-school; 16-18; but this story is going to be centered around college. Same teams and such with the members; just instead of "Seirin High" it'll be "Seirin University" or just the school names shortened, etc. Feel free to ask me any questions!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the Kuroko no Basuke characters - they are owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own the story and the original characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about two years since I've written anything so please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy this story - because to be honest it doesnt have a plot pre written out, I'm just kind of going with the flow. Although Aomine isn't my absolute favorite character in the series, I have been liking him a lot recently so boom, Aomine story lol. At some point, there will be some smutty smut and all that fun stuff - tags will be added as I go considering this has no legit plot as of yet.
> 
> Oh! I know in the anime and manga, everyone is in high-school; 16-18; but this story is going to be centered around college. Same teams and such with the members; just instead of "Seirin High" it'll be "Seirin University" or just the school names shortened, etc. Feel free to ask me any questions!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the Kuroko no Basuke charcters - they are owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just own the story and the original characters.

It was the first day of the Winter Cup tournament and teams from all around Japan met in Tokyo to see who would be the best basketball team in all of Japan. Scooting by some fellow fans, Kaylee reached the middle of the bleachers and sat down in her seat, placing her purse in between her feet.

“Momma! Momma! I can’t see!”

“Hold on Aria.” Picking up her five year old daughter, Kaylee put Aria in her lap and started to unzip her coat while the announcements were going over the stadium, welcoming the teams. They started announcing that the first match up was going to be happening in just twenty minutes. Before she could even think, Aria was kicking her feet excitedly as she watched Tōō and Seirin walk out onto the court and start to warm up for their match.

“Momma look, look!” she pointed excitedly to Gakuen’s number 5 player, unapologetically her favorite player. “Aominnie!”

“He’s your favorite, isn’t he?”

“Yep yep! He’s the best!”

At the buzzer, the teams stepped off the court and gathered with their coaches to discuss what team members to start off with. In a matter of minutes, the teams returned to the court and lined up at the center line.

“Let’s have a great match!” Everyone cheered as they bowed respectively to one another. The referee tossed the ball in the air - officially starting the match.

~  
The crowd erupted into excited screams as Seirin beat Tōō 100 - 99 after a full fledged battle happened between Aomine of Gakuen and Kagami of Seirin. It was something like Kaylee had ever witnessed before - they matched up with one another so evenly it was hard to watch as they danced across the court back and forth at an insane speed. It was breathtaking to say the least. A sniffle broke her trance as Kaylee looked down in her arms and noticed Aria was crying, wiping her eyes constantly - heartbroken after Tōō lost.

“It’s okay Aria, they all played a great game, yeah?” Giving her a hug, Kaylee kissed the top of her head and gently rocked her back and forth in hopes to cheer her up in the slightest. “Not every team can win all the games they play, if they did - it wouldn’t be very fun would it?”

“Can we go home?” Aria asked as she looked up at her mother.

“Are you sure? There’s still a few more matches coming up.”

Aria nodded her head in confirmation and her mother sighed. She did not want a scene to start if Aria started to throw a fit in case. Worse comes to worse, Kaylee could watch the recap highlights on the internet. Slipping on their coats and grabbing her purse, Kaylee and Aria started to descend from the bleachers and head out to the halls to the front entrance of the arena. It was a slow - almost death like crawl as Aria just refused to accept that Seirin won and Tōō lost; she dragged her feet as she held your hand and looked down at the marble floor. Thank Kami Kaylee was blessed with patience after her daughter was born. Getting to the exit, Aria had looked up and out of the corner of her eye - she had noticed a certain tanned bluenette following behind his team as they returned to the locker rooms. In a split second, Aria’s hand slipped from her mother' grip and ran down the hall towards the team, yelling for Aomine.

“Aominnie!!!”

The tall man’s head perked up when he heard a small voice call for someone with a name like his. _‘Aominnie? Who in the-’_ Looking behind his shoulder, Aomine watched as as a little girl ran towards him in her winter jacket. As she called him again, the entire team had stopped to watch what was about to go down. Coming to a halt, Aria looked up at Aomine and smiled happily.

“Aominnie played great today! I’m sorry you lost, you should’ve won the match!” Aria beamed. “Aominnie is the best!” The guys behind Aomine chuckled at how their power forward was at a lost of words due to his little fan.

“Aria!” Looking up, Aomine’s eyes widened as a woman ran up to the two of them and caught Aria’s hand. Getting to her level, she looked at the little girl dead in the eyes. “You can’t just run off like that. Apologize to Aomine-san and his teammates for holding them up. I’m sure they need to go cool off.”

With a pout, Aria nodded.

“Sorry Aomine-san and team.” She bowed to them and the boys chuckled in delight at her manners.

“I am so, so sorry for her bothering you!” Kaylee bowed to the team before standing straight up. “I’ll be sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“It’s quite alright.” Their captain, Shoichi Imayoshi spoke as he walked up next to Aomine. “I’m sure Aomine-kun here appreciates his little fan. Don’t you Aomine-kun?”

The bluenette let out a snort before turning to his team and holding up his hands; signalling for something. Catching the game ball from Ryo, a first year on their team, Aomine turned around and lowered himself.

“Here.” He held the ball up to Aria. “My biggest littlest fan can have our game ball from the Winter Cup.” Aria’s brown eyes’ lit up as she timidly received the kind gift from her favorite person on the planet.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you Aominnie-san!”

“You’re welcome. I promise to do better next time-”

“The only one who can beat Aominnie is Aominnie himself!” Aria cheered on excitedly, boosting Aomine’s ego.

“You’re dang right.” Holding out his fist, Aria gave him a returning fist bump before he stood up and adjusted his bag. “Get your mom home safe, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Thank you, all of you.” Bowing to the team again, Kaylee held out her hand to Aria. “Let’s get home.”

Aomine watched as the mother-daughter duo walked out the door before turning and making his way through the small sea of his team.

“I’d never thought I’d see the day Aomine! You were nice!” The power forward stopped in his tracks; the team sweating in slight fear.

“If any of you say a word about what just happened, I will personally make your lives a living hell.” Without giving them chance to respond, Aomine walked off to the locker rooms to catch a shower and cool off. The team followed as the gossiped like teenagers about the interaction that just occurred - for an odd reason; Imayashi knew he would be seeing the both the mother and daughter again in the near future.


	2. A Court Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoimine finds out some shocking news about Aria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un beta-ed. 
> 
> KnB & it's characters do not belong to me; I only own Aria, Kaylee & the story line.

Adjusting his collar, Aomine walked down the street on his way to Maji Burger after picking up a new pair of Jordan sneakers. He was skipping practice once again - never letting go of his high school tradition - to enjoy his day filled with naps and picking up the latest Horikita Mai photo book. As he almost reached the burger joint, he could hear the subtle squeaks of sneakers on a street court, followed by a high pitched giggle.

“Momma, watch this!” Aria double dribbled the basketball as she ran from the half court line. Once she hit the three second area, Aria pushed the ball up into the air - giving it her all as the ball bummed the rim but didn’t go in. Aomine watched as he got closer, a small smile grazed his lips as it reminded him of the first time he ever tried basketball.

“Try again!” Kaylee cheered her on from the bench. “It almost went in that time!”

Chasing after the ball, Aria grabbed it and went back to the half court line. Taking a deep breath, the red head had put all of her focus and heart into the ball as she started down the court again. Reaching the area underneath the rim, she shot the ball up again - over shooting her shot and the ball bounced close to Kaylee's feet.

“Can you show me again Momma?"

“How about if a pro shows you how it’s done.” Aomine spoke up as he entered the court. Both Kaylee and Aria looked at the door and noticed Aomine walking towards the two of them. Kaylee could feel her lungs contracting while Aria nearly screamed her head off.

“Aominnie!” the five year old ran over to the basketball player, greeting him enthusiastically. Getting up from her seat, Kaylee walked over to Aomine - greeting him alongside Aria.  
“Good evening Aomine-san.” She bowed.

“Hello miss…..” He started to return your greeting only coming to the realization he never asked for her name at the Winter Cup.

“Kaylee.” The blonde formally introduce herself and gestured to her daughter. “This is Aria.”

“Kaylee.” Aomine tested the name on his tongue as it sounded a little foreign to him before he looked down at Aria. “I see that you’re working hard at your layups missy.”

“Mhm! Momma was gonna show me how to do it again but can Aominnie show me!?” Holding the ball up, Aomine asked Kaylee to hold his shopping bag and had taken the ball, giving it a couple test dribbles before he swiftly moved around the two, running to the hoop - giving the perfect lay up. Aria let out a shocked gasp as she watched her favorite basketball player perform a perfect layup up close and personal. Handing the ball back to Aria, Kaylee watched and listened as Aomine instructed her daughter on how to do the best layup. Starting again, Aria ran down the court - little to her knowledge, Aomine was taking his long strides behind her and as she went to throw the ball up, Aomine picked her up high and she made a slam dunk.

“Momma! Did you see!? Did you see!?” she asked zealously as her taller friend sat her back down. “My first dunk!”

“I did! It was the best one I’ve seen!”

“I do believe you forgot who made some of the most impressive dunks at the Winter Cup.” Aomine spoke with his head nonchalantly held high.

“You’re right. Kagami-san was pretty great as well.”

“Oi!”

“I’m teasing you!” Aomine let out a snort of hot air as Kaylee giggled at his reaction. Truthfully, she didn’t know Aomine personally but Kaylee did know every man has an ego and Aomine was an outstanding basketball star - teasing him was too easy. A grumble interrupted the moment of teasing; Aomine looked down at his stomach momentarily.  
“Ah...I forgot. I was going to Maji Burger to grab a bite before I stopped here and got distracted.”

“Let’s all go.” Kaylee commented I’ll buy you dinner since you played with Aria; that’s always been a dream of hers.”

“I can’t let you do that.”

“Please.” The blonde looked up into his eyes. “As a thank you.”

~

Aria’s smile never left her face as she bit into her burger; this was the greatest day she ever had! Her idol somehow had found them and they played basketball with one another and now they were having burgers together. Placing her cup down after taking a sip, she grabbed some fries and looked up at her mother and Aomine as they chatted with one another. Aria’s eyes didn’t leave the pair for a few minutes.

“Hm?” Aomine looked down at her. “What is it Aria?”

Cheeks flushed as Aomine caught her looking; she looked away quickly and shook her head. A smirk crossed Aomine’s lips as he gave Aria a head pat; Kaylee watched the little scene with a smile on her face.

 _‘Is this what it’s like to have a family moment?'_ Kaylee was lost in thought. _‘What am I thinking!? Family moment...I can’t think of Aomine like that, we just met.. Besides, he’s probably married or has a girlfriend at least! He’s handsome, tall and okay, he’s a little cocky but sometimes an ego isn’t horrible.’_

“Momma!” Aria’s call had shaken her mother's thoughts.

“Yes Aria?”

“Aominnie invited us to Tōō versus Shūtoku match that’s happening in a week! Can we go!?”

“What day?”

“It’s on the 28th, it’s on Friday.” Aomine replied. In all actuality the answer should’ve been no, considering it’s Aria’s father’s visitation weekend but -

“Aria you know that’s your father’s visitation, right?”

He never bothers with her anymore....

“I know...he never wants to see my anyways.” Aomine’s eyes widened at the little girl. She didn’t even call him daddy let alone, she didn’t even seem sad about him not coming to see her. “So can we go!?”

“I’ll make you a deal. Since the game doesn’t start until later, why don’t we wait out the day and if daddy doesn’t come to meet us - we can go to the game.”

“Deal!”


	3. Meeting a Snake

Walking out the of building with a handful of garment bags, Kaylee waved to a fellow coworker as she rushed down the sidewalk. The single mother checked her watch and she was cutting it close but Kaylee knew that Aria’s teacher was understanding when it came to her running late. Arriving at the elementary school, Kaylee spotted Aria and her teacher underneath the overhang and waved at them as she came up to the gate. Aria’s face lit up as she ran down the path, waving at her mother excitedly.

“I apologize for being late, Shiroyama-san.” Kaylee bowed as the teacher came up to the gate to greet Kaylee.

“It’s quite alright. I don’t mind staying with Aria until you can get out of work.” Shiroyama smiled. “Aria is quite the helper when it comes to cleaning up the classroom.”

“I appreciate it. I’ve been trying to get out earlier but the boss just seems to not understand that I can not always keep you waiting with my daughter.” Aria’s teacher let out a chuckle as he waved it off. 

“It’s okay, I promise. I will see you on Monday Aria. Have a good weekend you two.”

“Bye-bye Shiroyama sensei!” Aria waved as she grabbed her mother’s hand and started to tug her, wanting to get going so she could go see Aomine play tonight.

“Thank you again Shiroyama-san!” Kaylee shouted a last thank you as she turned and caught up with Aria. As the pair made their way to the agreed meet up location with Aria’s father, Kaylee started to lecture Aria. “Aria, you cannot pull mommy like that when she’s having a conversation with your teacher. It’s rude.”

“I’m sorry momma.” Aria looked up at her mother and smiled sadly. “I’m just excited. Aominnie is playing tonight!”

“We agreed that if your father comes, you go with him for the weekend. Tōō will have another game, Aomine understands the situation we have.” Aria looked ahead of them as they arrived at the cafe, entering the shop and finding a spot to sit. 

“He never comes.” replied Aria as Kaylee brought back a slice of red velvet cake and an orange juice, placing it down in front of Aria. Sitting across from Aria, Kaylee mixed in some creamer for her coffee and had taken a sip.

“We only have to wait a half hour then mommy can drop off her work at home and we can go watch the basketball game tonight. Aomine said we just need to go to the ticket office and give them our names.” 

A full hour passed, the two staying an extra thirty minutes in hopes Aria's father would show. When there was no sign of him, the duo left the cafe and headed home to change. Dropping off her bags from work, Kaylee changed and helped Aria into her favorite dress before she grabbed her purse. 

Both teams were warming up before their match, successfully shooting the balls into the baskets as they ran through team members. Imayoshi was speaking to Ryo as he looked past the freshman and noticed a familiar blonde taking her jacket off at court-side. A smirk crossed his lips as he told Ryo he would be right back. Walking over to Aomine, who was ignoring warm ups and was watching everyone else, Imayoshi nudged the power forward with his elbow. 

“Seems like your ladies showed up.” Aomine looked to wear his captain’s thumb was pointing too. It was subtle but Imayoshi caught Aomine’s eyes dilate once he saw Kaylee. He thought would never see the day Aomine Daiki interested in someone other than the models in his porn magazines. “Don’t get distracted.”

Aomine scoffed and turned his head, trying to focus on anything but the girls at court-side. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Imayoshi snickered as he returned to Ryo and the other freshmen. It wasn’t long before the game had started between two teams that both had a Miracle on them.

~

The arena erupted with ecstatic screams as Tōō won with a two point lead against Shūtoku. Gakuen jumped into a huge group hug and screamed along as this was just the start of their official comeback since the Winter Cup. Aria got so lost in the excitement, she ran out to meet Aomine out on the court. 

“Aria!” Kaylee swiped at her daughter to grab her but Aria was a few seconds faster as she ran full force. 

One of the Gakuen boys got Aomine to turn around and he was greeted with Aria as she launched her tiny body into his arms and hugged his neck. Adjusting her in his arms, Aomine placed Aria on his shoulders as they all celebrated with high fives as they slowly made their way back to the benches to meet up with their coach. Getting up from her seat, Kaylee walked over to meet up Aomine and she couldn’t help but smile even though she was extremely upset with Aria’s constant running off. Watching the scene from the stands, the figure stood up and walked down the stairs in the stands; heading out of the building. 

“Let me go wash up and I’ll meet you both outside. How does ice cream sound for a victory celebration?” Aomine looked up at Aria who’s smile grew five times bigger.

“We can’t keep you from your team.” Kaylee spoke and Aria was quicker to protest. 

“But mooooooom!”

“Yeah,” the power forward played along with Aria to get his way. “Moooooooooom!!”

“Okay, okay! I don’t need you both teaming up on me.” Kaylee had taken Aria off Aomine’s shoulders, Aomine had grabbed his bag and jacket once Aria was with her mother. “We’ll be waiting by the entrance.”

Splitting from one another, they went their separate ways. Aria was babbling about how much she was excited to go for ice cream after such a exciting game. Kaylee listened to Aria go on as they neared the front entrance. She spotted a bench near the doors and as she walked towards the area, a figure stepped around a pillar and she accidentally slammed into the person. 

“I’m so sorry!” She apologized quickly as she looked up to meet the eyes of her ex. Eyes widening, Kaylee had taken a step back - pulling Aria behind her. “H-Hanamiya…”

“I see you’re just as frivolous as ever.” Hanamiya looked down at his daughter before looking back up at Kaylee. “I figured since you didn’t show up to the cafe like we agreed, the only place you would be besides at home would be at Tōō’s basketball game.”

“We were at the cafe!” Kaylee snapped. “We waited a whole hour past our scheduled meet up time but you, once again, don’t care to show your face to see our daughter.” Instead of trying to defend himself, Hanamiya stood there and had taken the chewing out from Kaylee. “Do you even think about how many times you break your daughter’s heart when you don’t show up? She waited eagerly every damn time it was your weekend or holiday to spend with her but Aria stopped waiting. You’re not doing it for me, you’re doing it for her! She loves you but once you stopped caring, she eventually learned to stop too.”

“Momma…” Aria tried to get her mother’s attention as she looked up at her father as she noticed a glimmer in his eyes as he locked eyes with Kaylee. Before Aria knew what had happened, her father had her mother by her throat, slammed up against a wall. Blackness had soon covered her vision and she could hear the curses and sneakers squeaking against the polished tiled floor. 

“Aomine no! If you lay a hand on him, you’ll be out for the season!” Wakamatsu tried to reason with Aomine as he and Yoshinori held back the power forward. 

“Good!” Aomine snarled as he tried to swipe at Hanamiya, doing anything in his power to kill the man who had his hands around the throat of a woman; especially Kaylee. A friend of Imayoshi - who had attended the game - had twisted Hanamiya’s arm behind his back and put the black haired male in an effective choke hold. He whispered a threat that no one could hear but Hanamiya. Shoving Hanamiya towards the door, the team glared - sending a silent death threat until he was out of the building. Once he was out of sight, Aomine pushed Wakamatsu and Yoshinori off and went over to Kaylee. Holding her face in his hands, Aomine had examined the blonde carefully. It wasn’t showing now but he knew that there was going to be a mark on her throat by morning. Pulling Kaylee in this his chest, Aomine rubbed her back soothingly as she tried to hold back her tears in attempt to be strong in front of Aria. 

“I’ll kill him next time. I promise.”

After a few minutes of collecting herself, Kaylee looked up into Aomine’s eyes. She silently thanked him before looking for Aria. A smile appeared on her lips once she noticed her daughter was in the safety of Imayoshi’s arms. Aria reached for her mother and hugged her tightly as she buried her face in Kaylee’s neck. Kaylee could feel a slight tremble from Aria’s tiny body - she looked at Aomine. 

“Could we postpone our ice cream celebration? I think it would be best if Aria and I went home.”

“Of course.” Aomine replied. “Would it be alright to walk you home? I don’t feel safe letting you walk alone especially if he didn’t leave the premises.”

“I would like that. Thank you.”

Aomine and Kaylee bidded goodbye to the Tōō team with a wave as they started to walk back to her apartment. Thankfully it wasn’t too far from the arena where the game was held. Walking on the side closest to the road, Aomine kept close to Kaylee and Aria as he kept his senses on high alert. 

The easiest way to kill a snake was to chop it’s head off and that’s exactly what Aomine planned on doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Hanamiya isn't getting off as easy it seems~


	4. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine steps up to the plate and asks Kaylee out, promising to the be the parent figure Aria needs.
> 
> More of an Kaylee & Aomine chapter.

“Please come in.” 

Aomine stepped inside the apartment and slipped his sneakers off as he placed his bag down. Kaylee had taken his jacket and placed it in a cabinet before she had led him further inside. Aria ran between the two adults and climbed up onto the couch - successfully grabbing the remote. 

“Aria, it’s bedtime.”

“But momma-”

“No but’s.” Kaylee had cut her off quickly. She acknowledged her tone and apologized to her daughter. “I’m sorry sweetie, mommy’s going to be going to bed shortly too. It’s been a long day, can you say goodnight to Aomine? I’ll be in a few to tuck you in bed.” 

Aria slide off the couch and walked over to Aomine. Aomine had crouched down to Aria’s level and gently rubbed her head. 

“A full night’s rest will help you grow bigger and stronger, okay? Mommy knows what’s best for you.” Aomine smiled gently at the five year old, knowing she was clearly upset about going to bed now. 

“Goodnight Aominnie.” 

“Goodnight, Aria.” 

Aria quickly hugged Aomine, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck before letting go and running off her to bedroom; her cheeks were red but Aomine would play it off like he didn’t notice. As he stood up, Kaylee had made her way into the kitchen. 

“Make yourself at home Aomine. Would you like anything to drink? I have tea, coffee, water…” Kaylee started to list off things she could get for him. 

“Tea is fine.” Kaylee nodded and started to make some jasmine tea. As the water boiled, she excused herself to take care of Aria and Aomine walked over to the couch and sat down. His eyes danced across the room and was taking in the decorations around him. If Aomine was honest with himself, he didn’t think he would have ended up in Kaylee’s apartment as fast as he did. Back in high school, Aomine would have jumped on Kaylee without a second thought but deep down, he knew that she was fragile at the moment. Remembering what had happened only an hour ago re-lit the flame in Aomine’s heart to crush Hanamiya. “I’m sorry about that.” her soft voice spoke as she placed a tea cup and saucer down in front of him. 

The basketball player didn’t even hear her come back in and pour the tea. He figured it was to keep quiet for Aria as she slept but there was something else about it that concerned Aomine.

“It’s alright.” Aomine’s deep voice spoke. “I hope she wasn’t too much trouble to get to bed.” Kaylee chuckled as she had sipped her tea. 

“I told her if she didn’t go to sleep, there would be no more basketball games.”

“Oooh, right for the low blow. I see how you play the game now.”

The pair was quiet and neither one of them spoke for a few minutes that had seemed like hours. The silence killed Aomine and it almost ate him alive but Kaylee spoke before he freaked out.

“Thank you...for saving us today. If it wasn’t for you and the rest of the Tōō team, who knows what would have happened to myself or Aria for that matter.” Her voice was tightening up and Aomine knew that she wanted to break all the barriers down now that Aria was in bed. His cobalt blue eyes caught the sight of tears as they started to roll down the apples of her cheeks. Taking her hand in his larger one, Aomine gently pulled Kaylee over to the love-seat he was sitting on.

“A beautiful woman doesn’t deserve to shed tears over someone who wouldn’t shed them over her.” Aomine’s thumbs gently wiped away the tears. He pulled Kaylee’s face closer - this would move would either kill what relationship they had or make it better. Gently kissing her tear stained cheeks, Aomine pulled away and they looked into each other’s eyes. Fearing he fucked up every chance from here on out, Aomine was about to apologize for stepping out of line but Kaylee smiled shyly as she leaned close and pecked his cheek softly. 

“Thank you.” Kaylee replied. “Your words mean so much to me. That was something I really needed to hear.”

“I know this is going to sound like I’m ‘cashing in’ on a hurt woman or whatever but feel free to turn me down.” Aomine had taken a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Kaylee, would you go out with me? I promise to take care of you and protect you from Hanamiya or anyone who dares to threaten you. I will take care of Aria as if she was my own daughter, be the father she needs.”

When it registered to Kaylee that Aomine had really said he would be the father Aria needs, she wasn’t sure if it was just the stress from the events from earlier this evening or what but his words had touched her heart. Even though she had been a strong and independent single mother, which she didn’t mind - Kaylee knew that it would be beneficial for Aria to have an actual father figure.

 _‘Aomine is fine as fuck too. It’s a win win for both Aria and I.’_ Kaylee thought. _‘He did capture my interest a few weeks ago when we first had met...maybe I should try dating again.’_

“I don’t think you’re taking advantage.” the blonde smiled gratefully. “I’d love to go out with you, Aomine.” 

A huge smile crossed Aomine’s face as he pulled Aria into his strong arms and held her closely. He could smell her honeysuckle scented shampoo from her soft hair as it tickled his nose. The two of them stayed on the couch together for nearly a half hour before Aomine headed home. Kaylee stood by the genkan while Aomine slipped on his sneakers; the 6’4 basketball star stood up and thanked her for handing him his jacket.

“Get home safely.” 

“I will.” Aomine shifted his jacket and picked his bag off the floor. Looking into Kaylee’s eyes, Aomine grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Everything’s going to be alright. You’re my girl now, no one will fuck with you. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay.” Kaylee nodded happily. “Goodnight Aomine.”

“Call me Daiki.” Kaylee’s cheeks turned a little redder when Aomine had told her to call him by his first name.

“Goodnight...Daiki.”

“Goodnight.” Aomine left the apartment, gently shutting the door behind him as he walked out to the sidewalk and headed down towards the train station. He would get there just in the nick of time to grab the last train. 

As soon as Aomine left, Kaylee locked the apartment and headed into her office. Flicking the lights on and starting her one cup coffee maker, Kaylee checked her emails before grabbing a chiffon dress off the rack and bringing it over to her sewing machine. Putting the presser foot down on the armhole and starting to sew the garment, the now -dating one of the most popular college basketball stars around- blonde’s brain was on autopilot. It was late and Kaylee knew she should’ve been in bed but as old habits are hard to kill, she worked late into the night to keep on schedule with her clientele. It had taken her roughly 3 hours longer than normal to finish off the dress but a certain bluenette kept invading her head space.

_‘I hope this is the start of something I can cherish for years to come.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I hope I'm not rushing their relationship too fast but I couldn't figure out what i wanted to do with them other then stick em together like glue XD Plus let's face it - when Aomine wants something, he's going to get it and not beat around the bush. I've been writing three pages or so per chapter, please let me know if you would like more per chapter or not.


End file.
